


Bridge of Thought by Edonohana

by Falone42, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falone42/pseuds/Falone42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: When Ginko looks into a mushi, the mushi also looks into him.





	Bridge of Thought by Edonohana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bridge of Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470) by [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Bridge of Thought by Edonohana](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17470)  
**Length** : 0:12:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Bridge%20of%20Thought%20by%20Edonohana.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
